Homúnculo
by Thoror
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado cómo fue el origen de los homúnculos? Cómo Dante comenzó a manipularlos, cómo Soberbia se convirtió en el Fuhrer, o quién fue el antiguo Lujuria. Ésta es la respuesta a todas vuestras preguntas... COMPLETO
1. Envidia

**Envidia**

El ser abrió los ojos. O los habría abierto de haber tenido, porque en realidad a esas excrecencias bulbosas en lo que vagamente parecía una frente no se les podía llamar ojos.

Delante suyo había un hombre rubio de mediana edad. Lo estaba observando, y tenía la boca abierta en una mueca de horror. El ser lo recordaba vagamente, pero no sabía de qué. Hasta que el hombre pronunció la palabra James.

Una oleada de recuerdos invadió la mente del ser. En uno era un niño jugando con una versión más joven del hombre que contemplaba; los dos parecían muy felices. En otro era un adolescente llorando por mal de amores, y el hombre lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y le decía palabras de consuelo. En otro más parecía tener unos dieciocho años, y miraba con ternura al hombre y a una mujer que estaba a su lado.

El ser recordaba. Y por un fugaz instante también recordó su antigua identidad.

"¡Padre!", gritó, o lo habría hecho de haber tenido cuerdas vocales con las que poder reproducir ese sonido. En su lugar surgió un horrendo e inhumano gemido. El aterrado hombre, al oírlo, no pudo resistir más y se marcho corriendo.

Pasaron muchas horas. El ser se estaba muriendo. Necesitaba desesperadamente algo para sobrevivir, pero ni siquiera sabía que era. Y de nada le habría servido saberlo, porque apenas podía moverse.

De repente oyó un ruido de pasos. El ser dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía y percibió una sombra entre la penumbra. Más pasos. La cara de la sombra se hizo visible. Estaba sonriendo.

"Pobre Envidia", dijo.

Y le ocurrió algo muy similar a lo que le había ocurrido al oír la palabra James. Toda clase de recuerdos invadieron su mente, pero estos eran muchos más vagos y difusos. Pero recordó lo que necesitaba. Piedras rojas... lo mismo que le estaba ofreciendo el extraño.

El ser alargó un seudópodo para cogerlas y comió con avidez.


	2. El infierno de Dante

**El infierno de Dante**

Sufrir. Era lo que había estado haciendo ese tiempo. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué había sucedido. Por qué la había abandonado...

Eran ricos y poderosos. Tenían la Piedra Filosofal y conocían el secreto de la vida eterna. Eran los amos del mundo. Y se amaban tanto como los primeros años, o eso pensaba ella.

Sólo había un problema: lo que él llamaba corrupción. La primera vez sólo consistió en pequeñas manchas azuladas presentes en zonas como la espalda o las piernas. Eran poco más que una extraña molestia, pero en aquel tiempo eran tan arrogantes que cambiaron de cuerpo sólo para librarse de ellas y tener cuerpos perfectos. Para su sorpresa volvieron a aparecer, más grandes que antes. Preocupados, volvieron a cambiar de cuerpo, y como en el fondo cabía esperar las manchas surgieron de nuevo, aún más grandes. Es más, comenzaban a desprender un olor que inquietaba profundamente a ambos. Olor a podrido. Desde aquello decidieron cambiar de cuerpo lo menos posible.

Pero, ¿qué era aquello comparado con todas las maravillas de las que disponían? Nada, nada en absoluto. Y la había abandonado.

Jamás olvidaría aquel fatídico día. Estoy cansado de todo esto, Dante, le dijo. Hemos sacrificado cientos, miles de vidas por puro egoísmo. Ignoro como te sientes tú, pero yo he tenido remordimientos desde hace mucho. A continuación se remangó el brazo izquierdo para mostrar una mancha de corrupción. Esto, dijo, es el símbolo de nuestros pecados.

Ella se había reído sin alegría, le había dicho que eso eran tonterías, que las vidas de los demás no tenían importancia mientras ellos fueran inmortales. Y él la miró con algo que parecía... repugnancia. Tú nunca lo entenderás. Y la abandonó.

Y así, pasó del cielo al infierno. Su gran amor la había rechazado, y la vida eterna ya no era tal, porque sólo él sabía cómo hacer Piedras Filosofales y le había dejado con sólo una. No sabía que hacer, excepto sufrir.

Y así estaba aquel día, en el sofá, perdida en sus tristes meditaciones. Hasta que oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Era extraño, hacía meses que nadie la visitaba. Abrió y se encontró de frente con un extraño joven de cabello verdoso.

-¿Te conozco?

El joven, con una sonrisa repleta no de alegría sino ira, la agarró por el cuello y cambió su apariencia a una que Dante no había visto en muchos años. Es imposible, se dijo ella... y sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

-¿James...?

-Dime dónde está padre- respondió agarrándola con más fuerza- Ahora.


	3. Revelación

**Revelación**

-Me cuesta tanto recordar, Lujuria... ¿qué somos exactamente?

El apuesto hombre sonrió al joven rubio. Hacía varios días había terminado su proceso de recuperación.

-Pecados. Pecados de la gente que nos creó.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo...

-La transmutación humana tiene siglos de edad, y la prohibición de hacerla también. No sabes por qué está prohibida, ¿verdad? Ya veo que no... Bien, cuando alguien trata de resucitar a un ser querido está condenado a fracasar, porque puede disponer de los componentes materiales de ese ser, pero no de su alma. Así que el producto de la transmutación no es la resurrección de esa persona, sino la creación de un ser llamado homúnculo, un ser que no es humano porque no se puede concebir humano sin alma. Tú y yo somos homúnculos.

El hombre vio como el muchacho ponía cara de gran malestar y empezaba a vomitar piedras rojas. Suspiró; sabía lo duras que podían ser ciertas revelaciones.

Un rato después el joven se había recuperado.

-No somos humanos...

-No. Pero si te sirve de consuelo creo que somos algo superior.

El muchacho le miró con aire aturdido.

-¿Superior?

El hombre sonrió y extendió un brazo. De repente, los dedos de esa mano se alargaron, convirtiéndose en lo que parecía una especie de cuchillas.

-A diferencia de los humanos no podemos hacer alquimia. Pero ellos no pueden hacer esto.

El joven estaba perplejo.

-¿Puedo hacer yo eso?

-No. Cada pecado tiene una capacidad única. La tuya no es ésta.

-¿Cómo? Pero... ¿no has dicho que somos la misma clase de ser?

-Sí, y no. Ambos somos homúnculos, pero tú eres Envidia y yo Lujuria. Te diré que pese a todo sí tenemos alma... o más bien una burda imitación. Y ese alma, esa parodia de alma, nos confiere un determinado talento, y supongo que algo parecido a una personalidad. Mi maestra me dijo que sólo hay siete "almas" homúnculas (y supongo que eso significa que sólo pueden existir siete de nosotros al mismo tiempo), pero que son reutilizables. Es decir, que si muere un Envidia se puede crear otro con la misma... "alma". Oh, fue ella la que nos dio los nombres. Era muy religiosa... Pensaba que éramos encarnaciones de los siete pecados capitales del cristianismo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que tuviera razón.

El joven permaneció largo rato callado.

-Tú conociste al anterior Envidia, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí.

-¿Qué talento tenía?

-Cambiaba de forma.

Otro momento más de silencio.

-¿Y su personalidad? ¿Cómo era?

Lujuria sonrió.

-Colérico. Lleno de odio. Creo que envidiaba a los humanos más que ninguno de nosotros.


	4. Deseos

**Deseos**

-¿¿Dónde está? ¡¡No pienso repetir la pregunta ni una sola vez!

Dante notaba como le faltaba el aire, pero se las arregló para articular la respuesta.

-No... lo sé... Me abandonó...

La criatura con la forma de James la soltó al instante. Permaneció unos instantes con expresión de confusión, como si aquello le hubiera pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Después se puso a reír a carcajadas.

-Ese maldito perro... Adora abandonar a sus seres queridos, ¿verdad?- dijo en cuanto se hubo calmado un poco, aún con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Eres James...?

La criatura le miró con una mezcla de rabia y diversión.

-Me llaman Envidia.

-¿Envidia...?

Los ojos de Dante se abrieron al recordar lo que significaba aquel nombre. Una leyenda no muy recordada contaba como hacía siglos una loca había invocado encarnaciones de los siete pecados capitales utilizando sacrificios humanos. Al final la Santa Inquisición se las había arreglado para acabar con ellas utilizando a sus mejores alquimistas, pero no sin antes sufrir grandes perdidas tanto humanas como económicas.

-Envidia... –repitió aturdida, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero en otro tiempo me llamaban James, sí... –continuó el ser- Así que es posible que la respuesta sea "sí y no". ¿Sabes por qué busco a padre? Él me creó... pero sólo para abandonarme a mi suerte. Al principio no lo recordaba... pero comenzaron las pesadillas. ¡¡Esas malditas pesadillas!

-¿¿Eres el engendro que dijo que había creado en lugar de resucitar a James?

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Una patada de la criatura la envió contra la pared. El golpe fue tan fuerte y doloroso que casi perdió la consciencia.

-Maldita puta... Tú no eres mejor que él...

-¡Tranquilízate, Envidia!

La voz había surgido de fuera. El ser se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un apuesto hombre moreno de vivos y sugerentes ojos violáceos que no aparentaba más de cuarenta años. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado, Lujuria?

-Por favor... No habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo a las iras de la Iglesia si no supiera encontrar con toda facilidad a un mocoso como tú. ¿Qué tal te va, muchacho?

-Cuando pensaba que por fin había encontrado al bastardo al que tanto tiempo he estado buscando resulta que me encuentro perdido de nuevo. No me puedo quejar...- sonrió con ironía- Al menos la zorra que fue mi madre me servirá de desahogo.

-Te aconsejo que no la mates.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

El hombre endureció su semblante y le hizo un gesto al ser para que se hiciera a un lado. Éste lo hizo a regañadientes, y el hombre entró en la casa y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Dante tirada en el suelo. Al llegar a su destino le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lujuria?

El hombre lo ignoró.

-He oído hablar de ti, Dante. Sé que tú y tu amante Honenheim os dedicabais a crear Piedras Filosofales. Sé lo que pasó en la Ciudad Desaparecida.

-¿Qué sois?

-Homúnculos.

-Humanos artificiales...

-Sí. El resultado de transmutaciones humanas fallidas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-La Piedra Filosofal. Quiero convertirme en humano.

El ser temblaba de ira y sorpresa.

-¿¿Qué estás diciendo, Lujuria? ¿¿No me dijiste que nosotros somos superiores?

Hubo un momento de silencio. El hombre se dio la vuelta.

-Contienes mucho odio. Todo producto de los recuerdos. Los que en tu caso se manifiestan en forma de pesadillas. Fíjate en cuánto odio hay en tu interior, Envidia... Imagina qué puedo sentir yo, que he estado sufriendo los recuerdos desde siglos antes de que nacieras.

Nueva pausa. El ser continuaba temblando, como si estuviera intentando a duras penas reprimir sus deseos de matar a todos los presentes.

-He pensado mucho. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que la solución es convertirme en humano. Sólo la Piedra Filosofal puede hacerlo. Y sólo tu antigua madre puede ayudarme.


	5. Transmutación

**Transmutación**

-¿Está segura de esto, señora?

-Completamente. No temas, verás como todo sale bien.

Dante se disponía a realizar su primera transmutación humana. Con ella pretendía conseguir un peón más. Además, como estudiosa de la alquimia que era, sentía una gran curiosidad por el proceso mismo de creación de un homúnculo. Con ella se hallaban Lujuria y una joven asistenta a la que había contratado hacía pocos meses.

-Pero... ¿por qué desea que esté aquí? No soy alquimista...

-Oh, no hace falta que lo seas. Sólo quiero que ayudes al caballero aquí presente a atender a mi amante cuando éste resucite. Se trata de una transmutación muy compleja y costosa, por lo que después de realizarla me encontraré muy débil y no podré hacerlo yo.

Mentía, aunque no del todo. Era cierto que la persona que iba a tomar como modelo había sido su amante poco antes de conocer a Honenheim, y era cierto que Lujuria iba a encargarse de atender al homúnculo alimentándolo con piedras rojas. Sin embargo, la necesidad de la presencia de su asistenta servía a motivos que no podía confesar.

En el centro de la sala había un enorme círculo de transmutación trazado en el suelo, y en el centro del círculo un montón con todos los materiales que componen a un ser humano y un diente del modelo.

-Apartaos, por favor.

Lujuria y la joven retrocedieron unos pasos. Dante puso ambas manos encima del círculo y se concentró. Comprendía la materia. Ahora sólo debía descomponerla y recomponerla a su antojo. Se concentró en su antiguo amante... Aquel hombre alocado y despreocupado que conocía poco más que las bases de la alquimia. Era tan distinto a Honenheim...

El círculo comenzó a brillar. La transmutación se estaba realizando. Dante notaba como su amante tomaba forma en su mente. Hasta que...

El color de la luz que desprendía el círculo cambió. La aterrorizada doncella y Lujuria vieron como una majestuosa puerta aparecía en medio de la nada. Esta se abrió. Miles de ojos en la oscuridad. Tentáculos de sombra que se extendían hacia Dante...

Era increíble. El mundo contenía muchos más secretos de los que el ser humano suele ser capaz de imaginar. Y en el fondo muchos de ellos estaban al alcance de la mano. Por tanto, la sensación de infinita maravilla se veía acompañada por otra más pequeña de estupidez, que se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de ver antes lo que estaba delante de sus narices. Pero qué importaba. Ahora lo sabía todo. Sabía cómo y por qué se creo el universo. Sabía cómo iba a terminar. Sabía que era una diosa, y al mismo tiempo un miserable insecto que había cometido la osadía de mirar a la Verdad a los ojos.

Y de repente todo había terminado. La puerta se había cerrado y había vuelto al lugar del que había venido. Una repugnante masa color carne, a la que Lujuria ya había comenzado a acercarse, palpitaba donde antes había estado el montón de sustancias. Y ella... Reprimió una carcajada. Le faltaba un trozo de torso. Podía ver sus propios órganos internos.

La asistenta parecía estar haciendo increíbles esfuerzos para no desmayarse ante tal macabro espectáculo.

-Acércate- le susurró Dante mientras cientos de punzadas de dolor le atravesaban por cada sílaba pronunciada- Ayúdame...

Pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada.

-Me muero...

Y sólo con aquellas palabras se atrevió a acercarse. Poco a poco, reprimiendo la nausea.

-Dame la mano...

Lo hizo, reuniendo el valor de Dios sabe dónde. Notó cómo había algo en la mano. Algo con un tacto parecido a una piedra.

Dante no se había equivocado. Honenheim murió tras transmutar su primera Piedra Filosofal debido al debilitamiento crónico que padecía desde hacía años. Y el debilitamiento se debía a...

Unos rayos de luz roja comenzaron a salir de la mano que le cogía la doncella. Y entre punzadas de dolor logró esbozar una sonrisa.


	6. Dudas y Lujuria

**Dudas y Lujuria**

-¡¡Hija de perra!

-¿Qué te pasa, Lujuria?- preguntó Envidia, divertido, al ver al otro homúnculo entrar en la habitación montado en cólera.

-Cuando me dijo que ella no podía hacer Piedras Filosofales sin Honenheim me frustré bastante, y más todavía cuando me dijo que no le quedaba ninguna. Y resulta que tenía una guardada todo el tiempo. Zorra embustera...

-¡Lujuria!- dijo Dante, entrando en la habitación en la que se encontraban los dos homúnculos- ¿Qué haces? Tienes que...

Se calló inmediatamente al ver como los dedos-cuchilla de Lujuria se extendían apuntando a su gaznate.

-Ahora entiendo por qué decidiste hacer esa transmutación a pesar de mis advertencias sobre la posibilidad de morir. ¡¡Me has engañado!

-Bonito cuerpo, Dante- interrumpió Envidia, al borde de la carcajada- Reconócelo, Lujuria, es mejor que el anterior. Ya vi el deseo con el que la contemplabas la primera vez que la viste.

Lujuria lo miró unos segundos con profunda ira antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Dante.

-Tranquilízate, Lujuria- le dijo ésta con toda la serenidad- Esta Piedra no puedo utilizarla contigo. La necesito para seguir viviendo...

-¿¿Cuántos siglos más quieres vivir? Te juro que no te entiendo. Yo ya tenía varios siglos de edad antes de que tú nacieras y te juro... A veces... muchas veces... desearía estar muerto...

Los dedos-cuchilla se inclinaron un poco hacia el suelo.

-Vamos, calma. Te he dicho que conseguiremos una, y con ella sí te convertiré en humano. Sólo es cuestión de paciencia. Tú mismo lo dices, ya has aguantado siglos... Probablemente la tengamos en menos de una década.

Lujuria, más abatido que esperanzado, no dijo nada, pero devolvió sus dedos a su estado normal.

-¿Qué me asegura que lo que dices es cierto?

-En realidad nada. Pero soy tu única esperanza y lo sabes. Podrías buscar a Honenheim, pero dudo que él accediera a ayudarte. Por no hablar del hecho de que Envidia iría contigo y lo mataría nada más verlo.

-No lo dudes, Lujuria- dijo Envidia sonriente- Pero si pese a ello quieres que lo busquemos estate tranquilo; te ayudaré con mucho gusto.

Lujuria permaneció callado. Tras unos segundos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Pobrecillo...- dijo Dante con un tono mezcla de maternal y seductor- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Deja que te consuele...

Se acercó a él, le cogió la mano y la deposito en su pecho. Luego se acerco un poco más y le cogió las mejillas para darle un beso en la boca. Envidia contempló con repugnancia como las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban, pero se contuvo. Aunque Lujuria tenía la moral baja y por tanto era más fácil matarlo, sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo. La Piedra Filosofal no le interesaba en absoluto, pero trabajar para su antigua madre le ofrecía la oportunidad de causar un enorme sufrimiento a la humanidad que le ayudaría a aliviar su eterno odio.

Dante y Lujuria se separaron.

-Podemos hacer más si quieres... Pero recuerda que antes tienes que ayudar a tu viejo amigo a recuperarse, ¿eh? Venga, ve.

"¿Amigo?" se preguntó mentalmente Lujuria, recordando a la antigua encarnación del homúnculo. Se parecían en algunas cosas, pero desde luego no se podía decir que se llevasen muy bien.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es éste? Ahora no parece muy reconocible, pero creo que pese a ello tú lo sabes...

-Crees bien. Se llamaba Codicia.


	7. Gula

**Gula**

Esa muchacha ha tenido una suerte increíble. Hace un año aquella rica loca y solitaria le contrató para ayudarle a limpiar su mansión. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la loca iba a morir pocos meses más tarde, en un experimento alquímico? Una transmutación humana, dicen. ¿Te lo imaginas? A mí me produce escalofríos el simple hecho de pensar en ello.

Pues bien, había rumores de que la loca tenía un amante salido de nosedonde, pero parece que eran falsos, porque no fue ese supuesto amante el que heredó la mansión y la fortuna. ¡Fue la doncella! De pobre a rica en un solo día. Parece un cuento de hadas o algo así, pero es la pura verdad. Con razón dicen que la realidad supera a menudo a la ficción.

Bien, pues hay otro gran afortunado en la historia. Resulta que la muchacha se ha casado. Y cualquiera que no sepa con quién diría que fue con un noble, o al menos con un joven apuesto. Y qué va. Lo hizo con el tonto del pueblo, un tipo asquerosamente gordo y con pocas luces que a menudo sólo piensa en llenar la panza. Me pregunto que encantos ocultos tendrá, jaja...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Anna...!

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere mi osito de peluche?

-Tengo hambre...

La muchacha se acercó a su marido con una mirada de lascivia.

-Te pasas todo el día comiendo... ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre de otra cosilla?

Ya había llegado junto a él, y había empezado a acariciarle y a darle suaves besos.

-Bueno, está bien...- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bobalicona- Anna...

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo...?

La muchacha continuó acariciándole.

-Porque eras el sujeto idóneo...

-¿Sujeto idóneo...?

Más besos.

-Estudió bastante... Y llegó a una interesante conclusión. Un individuo del que le habían hablado, Gula, tenía una saliva extremadamente ácida capaz de corroerlo todo, y un estomago capaz de resistir cualquier cosa. Al parecer disfrutaba comiendo cualquier cosa. Incluso humanos. De hecho, creo que estos eran su plato favorito.

El hombre se quedó aturdido, asustado, pero la muchacha no dejaba de acariciarle.

-La conclusión a la que llegó fue que podía tragar una Piedra Filosofal incompleta y fusionarla con las almas de los humanos devorados para crear una Piedra completa. Aunque claro, la cantidad de almas debe ser enorme. Cientos... Por eso necesitará bastante tiempo para crear una Piedra de esa forma. Sin embargo decidió crear a un nuevo Gula, y cuando oyó hablar de ti dedujo que eras el hombre perfecto. Gordo como tú solo y además retrasado, lo que, combinado con la mente del antiguo Gula, ya poco inteligente de por si, te convertirá en la herramienta perfecta. Por eso se casó contigo.

Beso final. El hombre ya estaba casi aterrorizado.

-Anna... No entiendo...

La muchacha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Anda, dame un abrazo.

El hombre, vacilante, le estrechó con sus brazos tras un momento de incertidumbre.

-Así me gusta, cariño...- dijo la muchacha, mientras su brazo se convertía en una especie de lanza. Lanza que atravesó el obeso cuerpo del hombre.

Los ojos de éste se abrieron como platos, y entre el dolor y la sangre que comenzaba a manar de la herida dijo su última palabra.

-¿Anna...?

La cara de la muchacha había cambiado. Ahora su expresión dulce era una diabólica, como regocijándose enormemente en el asesinato que estaba cometiendo.

-No. Envidia.

Y luego todo fueron tinieblas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero bueno, tal vez esto último no sea tan raro. Ya lo dice la sabiduría popular: todos los tontos tienen suerte...


	8. Codicia

**Codicia**

Los odiaba. A todos, empezando por la loca manipuladora. Pretendía hacerles creer que quería hacerles humanos, pero él no se lo podía creer; ese altruismo no tenía sentido, y menos en una persona tan obviamente vil como aquella. Además, ¿quién quería ser humano? Frágiles, estúpidos... Mortales.

Lo que llevaba al que parecía el segundo en la cadena de mando, pero que en realidad no era más que una marioneta en manos de la loca. Recordaba cómo había hablado con él cierto día. Le había preguntado por qué ansiaba tan desesperadamente ser humano. Él respondió que lo entendería cuando hubiera alcanzado su edad. Quiero hacer mucho más que alcanzar tu edad, había dicho entonces. Quiero ser inmortal. A partir de aquello no había dejado de mirarle con suspicacia un sólo día.

Y qué podía decirse de los otros dos. Uno era una maquina de devorar sin apenas cerebro. El otro se parecía a él en que tampoco quería ser humano, pero era un psicópata que más de una vez había llegado a ponerle los pelos de punta.

Los odiaba a todos. Pero de momento quería servirles, fingir la lealtad que no sentía. Y es que él también se sentía interesado por la Piedra Filosofal. Después de todo, se rumoreaba que podía proporcionar poder infinito y vida eterna. Y él era codicioso, muy codicioso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante entró en el salón. Su cuerpo seguía siendo el de aquella doncella, solo que sin una oreja y tres dedos de la mano izquierda. No había creído necesario cambiar de cuerpo, y la corrupción acechaba, así que el recién nacido Gula se había comido a la pordiosera a la que había secuestrado como precaución.

-¡Nuevas, muchachos!

-¿Has encontrado algo, Dante?- preguntó Lujuria ansioso.

-Sí. He oído hablar de una alquimista muy enamorada de su esposo. Tanto como para desear realizar cierta clase de transmutación con su cadáver.

-Quiero la Piedra, no a más de mis antiguos compañeros.

-Ah, pero es que es inteligente. Por lo visto sabe que sería probable que la transmutación fallase, aunque no conoce los resultados. Así que para resucitarlo buscaría...

-¿La Piedra?

-Exacto.

Envidia sonrió.

-Supongo que tengo que matar a ese esposo, ¿no? Será un placer. Te traeré algún resto, Gula.

-¡Comida!- dijo el aludido relamiéndose.

-La verdad es que no. Quiero que esta vez se encargue Lujuria.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, y Codicia le ayudará.

Éste último, que nunca abría la boca en este tipo de reuniones, se quedó atónito.

-¿¿Te has vuelto loca, Dante?

-Oh, vamos Envidia. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Gula en su cacería nocturna? Así verás satisfechas tus ansias homicidas.

Envidia permaneció un rato callado, intentando controlar su ira.

-Vosotros dos no tenéis nada que objetar, ¿verdad?

-No, Dante.

-No, señora...

-Buenos chicos. Os daré toda la información que necesitéis de la víctima. Oh, Lujuria, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

-Por supuesto, Dante.

Ambos salieron del salón.

-No pierdas de vista a Codicia- dijo Dante en voz baja.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Tengo serias dudas sobre su lealtad. Ése es el motivo por el que le he metido en la misión. El mismo por el que te he metido a ti. Ambos sabemos de sobra que Envidia no es el más adecuado para este tipo de trabajos.

-Qué me vas a contar.

-Volvamos.

Volvieron al salón.

-Acompáñanos a mi despacho, Codicia. Allí os diré todo lo que debéis saber.

Ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa; ahora sabía que esos dos tramaban algo, y empezaba a imaginar el porqué de la extraña decisión de Dante. Pero estaba muy interesado. Aquello iba a divertirle.


	9. Misión

**Misión**

Codicia fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Una misión juntos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sé qué se le habrá pasado a Dante por la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco.

-Además, ¿no bastaría con uno de nosotros para matarlo?

-Eso pensaba yo.

Un rato de silencio.

-No creo que llegue a entenderlo nunca, Lujuria.

Éste se detuvo.

-Codicia, ¿por qué sirves a una causa que dices no entender?

-Oh, vamos. Que no quiera la Piedra Filosofal para convertirme en humano no significa que no la quiera en absoluto.

-¿Y para qué podrías quererla tú?

-Ya te lo dije. Inmortalidad.

Aquella respuesta pilló completamente por sorpresa a Lujuria.

-¿Inmortalidad? ¡Ya somos inmortales!

-Una inmortalidad falsa. Dependemos de las piedras rojas, y yo no quiero depender de nada. Por no hablar de que Dante conserva mi esqueleto... Otra debilidad de la que quisiera deshacerme.

-No estoy seguro de que Dante quiera hacerte inmortal.

-Yo tampoco de que quiera convertirte a ti en humano.

Los dedos-cuchilla se extendieron y apuntaron al pecho de Codicia.

-¡¡Calla!

-Oh, vamos. Si reaccionas así es porque tú tampoco lo estás...

-¡¡¡CALLA!

Se extendieron aún más, lo suficiente como para atravesar de lado a lado el pecho del homúnculo. Éste sonrió.

-Puedes arrebatarme las vidas que quieras, pero eso no quita que tenga razón. Venga, sé buen chico y devuelve tus dedos a su estado normal. Los empalamientos son algo incómodos...

Lujuria permaneció unos segundos como estaba, apretando los dientes de ira. Finalmente hizo caso a Codicia.

Éste se palpó los cinco agujeros del pecho.

-Un humano no habría resistido esto.

Lujuria, aún furioso, hizo amago de salir corriendo, como queriendo alejarse lo más posible de su compañero.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos que cumplir la misión que nos ha encomendado Dante.

Se detuvo. Codicia sonrió burlonamente.

-Recuerda la recompensa que nos espera...

-Te odio.

-Ya ves, yo a ti no. Sólo me das pena.

Un rato de silencio.

-Qué, ¿seguimos nuestro camino?

Un rato de silencio. Sin decir nada ni volverse para ver si Codicia lo seguía, Lujuria reanudó el camino que estaban siguiendo antes.

Tras un silencioso paseo llegaron finalmente a su destino: una gran mansión blanca que poco parecía tener que envidiar a la morada subterránea de Dante.

Codicia abrió de nuevo la boca.

-Por lo visto los alquimistas que trabajan para el Estado no viven nada mal.

Lujuria, con expresión sombría, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió. De ella salió un hombre.

-Volveré ahora, cariño- oyeron que decía, poco antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-Tal y como dijo Dante, nuestro hombre ha salido a dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos. Y la situación no puede ser mejor, no hay ni un alma más en la calle... Llevemos a cabo el plan que nos sugirió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald estaba dando uno de sus acostumbrados paseos cuando vio a un hombre quieto delante suyo. Era extraño, a esas horas no solía haber nadie en la calle.

-Buenas- dijo el hombre cuando llegó a su altura.

-Qué tal... No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Pero puedo presentarme ahora mismo.

La piel del extraño comenzó a convertirse en una extraña sustancia negruzca.

-Qué... ¿qué eres tú?

El ser había terminado el proceso. Ahora parecía un extraño demonio humanoide que le sonreía burlonamente.

-Tu muerte.

Aterrorizado, sacó la daga que siempre llevaba consigo y la lanzó. Para su horror rebotó en el pecho de la criatura. La sonrisa de ésta se hizo más amplia.

-¿Podemos terminar ya?

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Dobló una esquina y se escondió en el primer callejón que vio, confiando en que allí no le encontrase. Hasta que cinco extrañas cosas parecidas a dedos emergieron de la oscuridad y le atravesaron. Ciertamente algo que un humano no podía resistir.


	10. Soberbia

**Soberbia**

-¡Misión cumplida, Dante!

-Sin incidentes, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Y hasta hemos traído una cosita para Gula. ¿Dónde está mi tragón favorito?

Gula se acercó a Lujuria, que le miró con una cálida sonrisa mientras abría la caja con la que había llegado a la ciudad subterránea. Dentro se encontraba la cabeza del esposo del alquimista.

-Es poco más que un aperitivo, pero algo es algo. Además, supongo que Envidia te habrá dado bien de comer.

-No lo dudes- respondió éste. No se había molestado en hacer que desaparecieran las manchas de su ropa. Miró sonriente a Codicia y éste sintió un extraño mareo que sólo duró una fracción de segundo, tal vez producto de su imaginación.

-Pues nada, híncale el dien...

-¡Un momento!

Dante se acercó a Lujuria e inspeccionó durante unos segundos la cabeza. Luego sacó un cuchillo de un bolsillo y arrancó el ojo derecho.

-Dante, ¿vas a...?

-Sí. He estado haciendo planes y creo que me será muy útil.

Gula miró expectante a su señora, como pidiéndole permiso para devorar la cabeza.

-Sólo la carne. Necesitaré el cráneo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

El homúnculo asintió y se metió la cabeza en la boca. Tras unos momentos la escupió, convertida en hueso mondo y lirondo. Dante realizó una transmutación juntando sus manos para convertir los restos de saliva de Gula en una sustancia inocua.

-Gracias, buen chico. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Lujuria?

Los dos salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraba el resto de homúnculos.

-¿Ha hecho algo Codicia?

Lujuria sintió una punzada de angustia al recordar las dolorosas palabras de su compañero.

-No señora...

-¿Es posible que nuestras sospechas estuvieran infundadas?

-No. De hecho me dijo que lo quería de ti era...

-La inmortalidad.

Codicia había entrado en la sala en la que se encontraban, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Codicia! ¡No debes estar aquí!

-Quiero la inmortalidad- dijo el homúnculo sin hacer caso de lo que acababa de decir Dante, acercándose poco a poco a ella- No quiero ser un patético humano. Quiero ser un auténtico inmortal, sin debilidades y que no dependa de las piedras rojas.

Lujuria temblaba de rabia. Dante enarcó una ceja.

-Sí Dante, uno como tú. Pero que no tenga que cambiar de cuerpo ni se pudra al poco tiempo.

Ya estaba al lado de su señora. Alargó la mano y arrancó un trozo de su falda. Detrás se escondía una manchita azulada.

-Tu perfume no podía ocultármelo. Puede funcionar con los patéticos humanos, pero no conmigo.

-¿¿Cómo osas?

Lujuria hizo amago de atacar. Codicia rió.

-Está bien, Dante. Lo has descubierto; no me gustas. Pero te necesito. Sólo tú puedes cumplir mi deseo. Por eso no puedo traicionarte. Así que no tienes por qué ser tan suspicaz. Ni por qué ocultarme nada. ¿Acaso no somos una gran familia?

-Te mataré...

-Quieto, Lujuria.

El homúnculo se detuvo. Codicia sonreía.

-Es verdad, no me traicionarás. Pero no me respetas, y me gusta que mis subordinados me respeten. ¡Envidia!

Éste entró en la sala.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dante?

-Codicia me ha faltado al respeto. Encárgate de él como sólo tú sabes. Confío en que así aprenda.

Envidia sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo. El hueso de un dedo humano.

La sonrisa de Codicia se tornó en una mueca de horror y comprensión.

-Será un placer, señora.

Se movió tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo. Pero al poco estaba detrás de Codicia, agarrándolo por la espalda. Éste intentó resistirse, pero una extraña parálisis se lo impedía. Una cuchilla se clavó en su pecho. Una, otra, otra vez. El homúnculo notaba como sus vidas iban desapareciendo una tras otra, pero su agresor continuaba implacable. Mientras tanto, Dante se tapó como pudo la mancha que Codicia había dejado al descubierto.

-Vamos, Lujuria. Necesitamos una mujer.

Y mientras los dos se iban un golpe sordo sonó detrás de ellos, junto a lo que parecía una pequeña risa malévola.


	11. Conocimiento

**Conocimiento**

Cuando vio que su marido tardaba demasiado en volver, la alquimista Marie Simmons llamó a la policía. No les costó mucho encontrar el cadáver, empapado por la fuerte lluvia que había empezado a caer, sin cabeza y con cinco extrañas marcas en el torso.

A la semana siguiente Marie continuaba destrozada. Había ofrecido una jugosa recompensa a quien le diese alguna pista sobre el paradero del asesino, pero aún no había recibido noticias. También había empezado a investigar sobre la misteriosa Piedra Filosofal, ya que había tomado la decisión de resucitarlo. La Iglesia diría que estaba prohibido, pero a la mierda. Los curas no entendían de amor.

Y sumida en sus estudios estaba cuando apareció él. Un hombre moreno de extraño peinado y con lentes oscuras entró en la habitación, como salido de la nada. Parecía bastante debilitado.

-¿¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso carece de importancia.

Sí, definitivamente estaba débil. Resoplaba continuamente y apoyaba un brazo en la pared, si bien ligeramente.

-¡¿Eres el asesino de mi marido!

-No. Pero sé quién fue.

Marie se quedó helada de asombro. El hombre seguía resoplando.

-¿¿Quién? ¿¿¿Por qué?

-Necesito piedras rojas...

-Piedras... ¿Piedras Filosofales imperfectas?

-Sí. Vaya, creí que no ibas a saber eso. Tus fuentes son buenas.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy investigando...?

-Sí. Ella me lo dijo.

La alquimista empezaba a sentirse mareada. Aquello era abrumador e incomprensible. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Ella?

-La que ordenó su asesinato. Escucha. Tienes que crear piedras rojas. Tienes que dármelas. Y tienes que jurar que usarás la Piedra Filosofal conmigo una vez hayas resucitado a tu marido con ella. A cambio te diré todo lo que deseas saber y podrás vengarte. ¿Aceptas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la alquimista se recuperó un poco.

-Trato hecho...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agonizaba con medio cráneo desaparecido y los sesos al descubierto, pero la agonía era lo de menos. Esta vez había ocurrido algo distinto. Recordaba retazos de lo que había visto al otro lado de la Puerta. Recordaba su naturaleza, la del mundo que acechaba detrás del umbral. Sabía una forma de convocarla sin riesgos. Y eso era lo único que importaba, no la agonía, no la muchacha que la miraba aterrorizada, no los inhumanos sonidos que se escuchaban a su lado, ni siquiera la Piedra que tenía en la mano.

Y habría muerto de no haberla espabilado el hombre que la asistía, ensimismada en su comprensión de lo que nadie había comprendido antes de ella.


	12. Descanso

**Descanso**

-Te tengo que dejar, querida. Si tardo más Dante sospechará.

-¿Dante? No me habías dicho que tenías novia...

-No creo que se le pueda llamar así...

-Pícaro...

La muchachilla rubia, de no más de unos 18 años, se despidió con un beso en la boca del hombre, y éste emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Si se le podía llamar así.

Pensaba en su antiguo compañero, que llevaba desaparecido varios días. Les había traicionado, era evidente. No podía olvidar la expresión de su rostro la última vez que lo vio: furia, cansancio y desesperación, todo en uno. Envidia podía ser terrible.

El tema de su reflexión cambió. Ahora pensaba en su propia vida. La terrible soledad que había soportado durante siglos había desaparecido, para ser sustituida por algo no mucho mejor. Odiaba al desaparecido Codicia. Envidia ardía en deseos de matarlo. De Soberbia apenas sabía nada, pues apenas había conocido al antiguo. Quería fiarse de Dante, pero a menudo sentía que no podía.

Su único consuelo era el pobre descerebrado de Gula. Le tenía cariño, como Gula le tenia cariño a él. El pobre diablo sólo pensaba en comer. Sin odio, sin maquinaciones. Sólo comida. Y un doloroso deseo de recuperar su humanidad que podía percibirse en la expresión que adoptaba su rostro algunas noches.

El cariño de Gula no bastaba. Y esos malditos recuerdos...

-Al fin te encuentro, asesino de mi marido.

El hombre se volvió hacia la dirección de la que había salido la voz. Una mujer castaña de mediana edad se acercaba a él, caminando por una calle desierta. Era tarde, más o menos tanto como cuando mató a aquel desgraciado que ahora era Soberbia...

-¿Eres la alquimista?

-Sabía que eras tú.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

-Yo se lo dije.

La voz había surgido de la nada detrás suyo.

-¿Codicia? No me lo puedo creer...

-Vamos, no mientas. Sé que lo imaginabas.

-Dante te matará.

-Pero no antes de que nosotros te matemos a ti.

-Intentadlo.

Y se volvió con los dedos-cuchilla extendidos, dispuesto a matar. En vano; no podía atravesar la durísima sustancia en que se había convertido la piel del homúnculo.

-Mierda...

Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-No pierdas el tiempo. No puedes matarme.

-¿Pero y ella?

Se volvió; demasiado tarde. La mujer ya había realizado una transmutación con ayuda del círculo que llevaba bordado en su pañuelo de seda. Una estalagmita surgió ferozmente del suelo, atravesándole de abajo arriba. Se encontraba inmovilizado...

-¿Recuerdas cuando me empalaste tú? Te he devuelto el favor.

La respuesta del hombre fue extender los dedos-cuchilla hacia la alquimista. Ésta se apartó a tiempo, realizó rápidamente una transmutación y agarró uno de los dedos. Luego tiró de el hacia arriba y lo rompió.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-He convertido el carbono de tu dedo en grafito. Una sustancia bastante frágil, como es posible que sepas.

-Maldición. Eres buena...

-Sí. Y ahora devuelve los dedos que aún conservas enteros a su estado normal. No querrás que sufran su mismo destino...

El hombre obedeció.

-Seguís sin poder matarme.

-Nuevo error.

La alquimista sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Tenía un círculo de transmutación dibujado.

-Ese círculo...

-Sí, Dante también lo conoce. Yo también se lo vi, aunque entonces no sabía para qué servía.

-Yo lo averigüé- dijo la alquimista, mientras empezaba a dibujar el círculo alrededor de la estalagmita- Cuando tu amigo Codicia me contó todo lo que sabía de los homúnculos recordé la vieja leyenda de las encarnaciones de los pecados capitales creadas por una loca. Tú la conociste, ¿no es así? Bien, pues investigué al respecto y averigüé que la Santa Inquisición utilizó este símbolo para luchar contra ellas. Seguro que tu señora hizo el mismo hallazgo.

-Un círculo para debilitar homúnculos, ¿no es así, querido amigo? ¿Es posible que vieras a alguno de tus antiguos compañeros sucumbir ante uno de estos?

El hombre permaneció callado. La mujer terminó el círculo.

-Probémoslo- dijo, poniendo las manos sobre él.

El círculo se iluminó. El hombre comenzó a reaccionar como si estuviera enfermo, poniendo cara de mareado y haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar. Pero tras unos segundos sucumbió, y empezó a expulsar piedras rojas. Continuó devolviendo un rato.

Y cuando al fin se detuvo rió. Rió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, querido amigo?

-Creéis que habéis ganado, ¿no es así? Dante acabará con vosotros, tarde o temprano. No, aquí el único ganador soy yo. Vais a hacer realidad mi sueño...

-Cállalo.

La alquimista cogió el trozo de dedo arrancado del suelo, hizo una transmutación para convertirlo en diamante y lo clavó en el pecho del hombre.

Éste cerró los ojos. Estaba en una pradera de sus recuerdos. Y una mujer de sus recuerdos, una a la que aparentemente había querido más que a las otras, le sonreía con calidez. Se disponía a besarle. Recordaba sus labios, dulces como la miel. Pero oh, mira esa luz, querida. ¿Qué será...?


	13. Venganza

**Venganza**

Envidia caminaba con Gula, dispuestos a encontrar un poco de comida para éste último. Normalmente era Lujuria el que lo acompañaba; tenía una relación más especial con él. Pero aún no había regresado, y después de todo Envidia tenía tanta sed de sangre como siempre. Para él era un placer hacer de sustituto.

Gula se detuvo y comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-¡Comida!

-No te emociones, recuerda que tiene que ser un mendigo o similar. Deberíamos matar al menor número posible de personas influyentes, mal que me pese...

-¡Es una mujer!

Y apareció. No tenía aspecto de mendiga. Su rostro era una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

-Vaya... ¿Le sucede algo, amiga?

-El asesino de mi marido ha muerto, pero mi venganza no termina ahí. Quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros muráis...

-Vaya...- sonrió- Bueno, veamos quién de nosotros es el que realmente va a morir.

La mujer sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo e hizo con él una trasmutación. El suelo debajo de Envidia comenzó a temblar, y éste logró apartarse a tiempo para ver como surgía una estalagmita justo en el punto en el que había estado.

Gula se abalanzó sobre ella, relamiéndose.

-¡¡Comida!

Y una figura saltó del tejado de una casa cercana y aterrizó entre el homúnculo y la mujer.

-Cómete esto.

Un puñetazo golpeó a Gula en pleno rostro y éste retrocedió, asustado.

-Codicia, chico malo... Quieres que repita mis pequeños castigos, ¿verdad? Ningún problema.

Envidia sacó el hueso de dedo del bolsillo. Codicia sintió un escalofrío de temor, poco antes de sentir que sus articulaciones comenzaban a paralizarse.

-Marie...

Y esta vez funcionó. La mujer aprovechó la breve distracción del homúnculo para volver a realizar la transmutación. La estalagmita resultante atravesó a Envidia como ocurriera horas antes con Lujuria.

-No... ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¡Gula!

Éste no hizo nada. Estaba demasiado asustado. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie tan poderoso.

La alquimista se acercó poco a poco a Envidia y le arrebató el hueso de la mano. Una transmutación y se había convertido en cenizas.

Sólo entonces reaccionó Gula. Se abalanzó sobre ella pero Codicia se interpuso de nuevo en su camino. Uno, dos, tres puñetazos.

La mujer empezó a dibujar el círculo alrededor de Envidia.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, puta.

-Ahora lo veremos.

Cuatro, cinco puñetazos. Las fuerzas de Gula empezaban a fallarle.

Y de repente una calavera salió despedida de la nada y aterrizó a los pies de Codicia. Éste se quedó tan paralizado que ni siquiera podía articular palabra. La mujer se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios?...

-Dante sabía que el retraso de Lujuria no era normal. Sabía que algo ocurría.

La mujer se quedó helada. Aquella voz era familiar. Demasiado familiar.

-¿Ronald...?

-Sí, querida. Soy yo.

Y salió de las sombras. Era idéntico y al mismo tiempo distinto. Era y no era él...

-Te he echado de menos.

-No puede ser...

Gula se había recuperado. Se abalanzó sobre ella y esta vez Marie no recibió ninguna ayuda. Sus últimas palabras fueron un desgarrador grito que no tardó en apagarse.

-Bueno, parece que al final te hemos encontrado comida.

-Sácame de aquí, Soberbia.

-Oh, claro...

Y lo hizo. Envidia no tardó en recuperarse. Y miró al paralizado Codicia con una mueca de infinito odio.

-Te había hecho conocer el dolor. Ahora conocerás el infierno...

-Veo que no me necesitas más. Os dejaré a solas. Vamos a casa, Gula.

Éste obedeció, lamiéndose la sangre que se le escurría entre los labios.

Los gritos que surgieron después eran tan escalofriantes que despertaron a muchos vecinos. Estos llamaron a la policía, pero cuando ésta llegó todo había terminado.

Al día siguiente Envidia le contó a Dante donde había sellado a su antiguo compañero. Y cuando ésta le preguntó por qué no le había matado, le dijo que la respuesta era obvia. El infierno nunca dura una sola noche.


	14. Epílogo: Final y comienzo

**Epílogo: Final y comienzo**

En ese tiempo no hubo incidentes negativos para Dante. Con los años fue mejorando su capacidad de manipulación, y con sus poderosas herramientas, esas que se hacían llamar homúnculos, fue comenzando a manejar los hilos de Amestris. Sólo tenía tres, pero bastaba con dos. Envidia podía cambiar de forma. Y Soberbia parecía humano porque envejecía, pero no era humano. Utilizó a los dos hasta que Soberbia se hizo viejo. Le dolió utilizar un fragmento de su amada Piedra Filosofal para rejuvenecerlo de nuevo, pero era necesario. Invertir a largo plazo. Para el mundo Albert Gros, influyente hombre de negocios, murió de paro cardiaco en su cama.

Bradley entró en aquel partido derechista de poca monta. Y, debido a su inteligencia y a su sorprendente carisma, en poco tiempo había llegado a lo más alto de aquel partido. Se había propuesto resolver los problemas de Amestris. Las tensiones políticas que un ser cuya existencia el mundo desconocía había provocado con asesinatos selectivos. La crisis económica que Gros había ayudado a impulsar sin que nadie se percatara. Él podía resolver todo eso. Y pudo.

Bradley acabó ganando las elecciones por mayoría aplastante. Prohibió el resto de partidos políticos. Terminó con la crisis. Hizo acopio de armas, y el mundo aprendió a temer a Amestris.

Por todo ello se hizo llamar Fuhrer. Guía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lujuria abrió los ojos.

-Qué... ¿qué sitio es éste? Me resulta familiar...

-Oh, ¿de verás?

Una anciana la observaba. Parecía sumamente amable.

-He recordado cosas. Cosas que sé que no he vivido. Ya no las recuerdo...

-Pronto volverás a hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy?

-Me llamo Dante. Tú eres Lujuria.

Cerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño. Gritó.

-¿Ves? Empiezas a recordar de nuevo. Pronto te contaré más. Sobre mí, sobre ti, sobre cómo acabar con los recuerdos. Descansa.

La anciana se fue y Lujuria se quedó a solas, llena de desconcierto y temor. Hasta que alguien entró en la habitación.

Era una persona muy gorda, completamente calva. Parecía tímida.

-Eres... ¿eres Lujuria?

-Sí...

-¡Eres Lujuria! ¡Has vuelto! ¡¡Has vuelto!

Y la incorporó, y la abrazó con profundo cariño. Un cariño contagioso.

-Los demás no son tan buenos conmigo como tú. No vuelvas a irte, Lujuria.

La mujer no entendía, pero el cariño la inundaba. Su temor se apagó. Y sonrió.

-No. Claro que no.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hay mucho más que contar. Envidia le dijo a Dante que había detectado la presencia de un nuevo homúnculo en el mundo, probablemente Ira. Pero esa presencia no tardó en apagarse. Extrañamente, Envidia sabía que no había muerto. Pero el caso es que había dejado de existir. Al menos en ese mundo.

Pasaron los años y Envidia detectó otra presencia. No era Ira. Por consiguiente, era el que faltaba. Pereza.

Dante marchó a por ella y Envidia, en un raro momento de serenidad, se preguntó qué le depararía el futuro con aquella Lujuria que no era Lujuria, con Pereza y con, quizás algún día, Ira.


End file.
